Hanna goes to jail
by livteen
Summary: Hanna and Mona got caught shoplifting. Mona's bailed out soon, but Hanna's mom don't have enough money to get her daugther out right away, so she's sent to jail. Hanna it's about to discover how life in prison really is.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna an Mona got caught shoplifting on the most expensive shop in Rosewood.

"Why the fuck we still here? Usually our moms bail us out in less than an hour." Says Hanna so desperate.

"I know, my mom should be here any minute." Says Mona.

"I need to pee, i won't do it on this shit of restroom, everyone is looking!"

"Calm down, stop thinking bout it or you'll end up peeing in your clothes, get some class girl."

The guard comes in. "Mona Vanderwaal, your bail has been paid, you can go now".

"See you outside!"

"Wait, only her? nobody has payed my bail? Please check, Hanna Marin" Said Hanna desperatedly.

"Nope, only Mona, but i heard you have a visit. Just wait here."

After waiting for half an hour, Ashely Marin Finally comes in.

"Mom! Take me outta here now! I need to pee and i can't do it right here with all these hookers looking at me!"

"Hanna, calm down."

"I can't be here, been for like an eternity, please tell the guard to open the cell right now! C'mon!"

"Hanna! Calm down! We need to talk!"

"Talk about what? We can talk at home all the time you want, you can ground me for life, just take me out of here!"

"I don't have enough money to bail you out."

"What? But we have money, borrow from your friends, get a lona, do anything you have to, just take me out of here!"

"Hanna, i've tried all that, that's why it took me so long to come here. But you had to steal some very expensive jewrly, that's the bail amount. We just can't afford it. Listen to me, i don't want you to be here, i'm doing everything i can to take you out. I asked a lawyer and told me you will be out with community service, but that will be until the judge decides. You'll be out by the hearing."

"And when's that going to be?"

"Next week."

"What? I can't be here for that long!"

"I know, i'm doing everything i can to get you out, i can't get a loan this fast, we already have a mortage for the house, but if i have to steal to take you out, i will. You will be out soon, I promise."

"Visit time has ended, please come with me ma'am."

"Mom, don't let me here!"

"I'll take you out as soon as i can, i promise!"

Hanna is left alone on the cell, all her cellmates looking at her. She can't control her pee for much longer. Takes her bottoms down, and tries to cover her pussy and ass from the looks of all the women on her same cell.

The guard finally comes in.

"Thank god, i'm starving, please bring me some food."

"Sorry miss, we don't serve food here, and since nobody will pay your bail, you are being processed to another facility. Please turn back and your put hands back."

"What? no! There must be a mistake!"

"Please do as i told you, i dont want to use my taser on you."

Hanna obeys and is being transferred to a real jail.

After the booking, her real nightmare begins.

"Now, take off all your clothes! We need to check your cavities." The female guard asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah has no choice but to take off her clothes while she's being processed for jail.

One of the female guards makes her stand and put her hands up, cuff her hand up. Then cuffs her feet to the ground, spread.

"Good, now you're our bitch."

"Our? What you mean by that?"

Another female guard comes into the room.

"An obedient girl, just how i like it. Very nice."

"C'mon, forget the etiquette, let's just start."

The female guards open Hanna's mouth and check all of her mouth.

"Ok, her mouth is clean, let's check the rest of her body."

"You didn't told me it was blonde pussy."

"And you didn't asked. Told u that u had to come."

"It's not time for talking having this body all for us, let's enjoy it."

"Yes, you're right, we don't get blonde fine pussy everyday."

Hanna feels her nipples being touched and caressed and sucked by the female guards. Makes her feel horny. She tries to stop it, but she's cuffed on hands and feet.

"Yeap, we don't get prime nipples everyday, not even every month, let me suck them! the rest is yours."

Hanna tries, but can't move.

"That's how I like it."

After her mouth inspection, Hanna feels a pair of hands on her tits. Then another on her butt. She realizes they female guards are lesbians and are enjoying her body.

"Mmmm very nice young pussy, i wish i could have her as my slave."

"She is our slave for now, you can delay all you want."

"Wow, shaved pussy, I guess it's laser."

"Yeah, she's a fine girl, been treated well including her pussy, she's our bitch now."

"I wanna taste it, we don't get many of this at Rosewood."

"I know you want, go ahead, it's all yours."

Hanna feels one of the female guard's tongue licking her pussy. It makes her excited. She has never had an orgasm from a lesbian. She doesn't want to have one right now, but the more she tries to move, the more she excites the guards. They just continue playing with her nipples and her pussy. No, she feels so horny, this can't happen to her. She wants' to stop this but can't she's just their property now.

"Oww she's trying to escape, keep trying girl, you are mine now" and the guard continues licking Hanna's pussy. She feels so excited, about to cum.

"It's ok, don't feel bad, I'll check your asshole right now."

She feels another female's hands insider her asshole. Makes her even more excited. She doesn't know what to do, she's about to cum, but she's trying to hold it.

"It's ok girl, just do it, nobody will see."

Hanna tries to set herself free and cums for the guards. She feels so ashamed but it doesn't matter, she's prison meat after all.

"Good girl, you are learning about prison life right now, hope you are ready for what's next to come.

Continues for chapter 3. Check my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now you are ready to join a real prison. Walk!"

"But give my clothes first!" Hanna replies.

"Clothes? Haha! Who said you were getting any clothes?"

"But you finished the cavity search, now you must give me my clothes for prison."

"That's the usual, but not your case, you are prime pussy, you won't need any clothes, instead, you will get a surprise. Go on."

Uncertainly, Hanna keeps walking, while still handcuffed. Enters the door and finds out what's this all about. As she enters she sees other women clothed and without handcuffs, she knows something it's wrong. She is taken to some pavilion. It's put on middle for everyone's attention.

"Ok, ladies, we have today a fresh and blonde pussy, I want to hear your offers, who wants to buy her? She's a very fine piece of meat, it's here because she was caught shoplifting. Her mom wasn't able to pay her bail so we have her here now. We don't know for how long, but while it happens, you can enjoy this beautiful body. We start the auction now."

Hanna realizes she's being auctioned for the inmates at the prison. She's being auctioned as a slave, a sex slave!

She tries to move, but that only made her naked body more interesting for the buyers. They are bidding for her. No, she can't be here. Shouldn't be here. She damns her mom and more her dad by leaving she here. On this shit prison. She must do anything to get out!

"You must turn back, yes, good, now bend, make your head to as down as you can so they see your butt and asshole better, all open. Well done.

She has no option but to obey.

"Sold."

Damn. Too late. She hates the entire world now.

(Continues to chapter 4)


End file.
